The present disclosure is directed to techniques for protecting people in response to threatening events. In particular, the present disclosure is directed to a system and method for detecting threatening events and for generating an obscuring haze, such as fog, smoke, and the like, when such events are detected to protect people in the vicinity.
Firearm violence is a continuing political issue over firearm rights versus public safety, particularly in view of the recent surge in high-profile mass shootings, such as with the 1999 Columbine High School shootings, the 2007 Virginia Tech shootings, the 2009 Binghamton shootings, the 2009 Fort Hood shootings, the 2012 Aurora movie theater shootings, the 2012 Minneapolis Accent Signage Systems shootings, and the 2012 Sandy Hook Elementary School shootings, for example. In addition to the emotional and physical losses incurred during these events, which is of paramount concern to many people, the mass shootings also costs billions of dollars in medical expenses, legal challenges, political fights, and other associated issues. These tragedies, unfortunately, are not unique. But, they emphasize the need to explore alternative options to reduce the efficacy of firearms turned against defenseless people, particularly in view of the political issues involving firearm rights.
Historically, battlefield smoke screens have been used successfully to deny an opponent vision and accuracy. They are particularly useful in reducing the effectiveness of range weapons. However, many of such smoke screens can be harmful upon exposure, such as chemically-generated smokes produced from titanium tetrachloride, zinc chloride, chlorosulfuric acid, and phosphorus. As such, there is also a need for use of smoke screens that are not harmful to those exposed to the smoke.